Pikachu's and Yoshi's Ouest
by Sindel
Summary: When Kirby disappers, Pikachu feels guilty about it. So he and his other best friend, Yoshi, set out to find him.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Too bad.  
  
Summary: When Kirby disappears, Pikachu feels guitly and remembers him. He decides to look for him, with his other best friend, Yoshi. The rest belive they cannot find, but they are demtrimed to.  
  
**************  
  
Kirby. The only thing that came to Pikachu's mind. His best friend, his greatest ally, was....gone. All gone, like Ash, and his friends before him.  
  
Why? Why did you disappear, why? Pikachu asked silently. He turned over, trying to go to sleep. He was unable to go to sleep, for the third night in a row. He sat up in his bed, thinking. Yoshi was asleep across the room. Pikachu shut his eyes and a memory floated up into his mind.  
  
**********  
  
7 years back.......  
  
Pikachu was two years old, and his mother carried him on her back. He giggled, and pointed to the other group, and yelled,"There, mommy!" His mother smiled at him and said,"I know, dear."  
  
Pikachu looked at the older Pikachus and giggled again. His mother set him down with them and said,"Now, be a good boy, and play nice, while Mommy talks with the others." She walked away to the female Pikachus and began to talk.  
  
Pikachu said shyly,"Hi." The others giggled and pointed at him, smirking. The oldest, and toughest came up to him and said,"So, you the youngest, I guess?" Pikachu nodded happily. "Too bad, you can't hang out with us, you little baby." he said. Pikachu stood up and said,"I'm not a baby!" They all laughed, and said,"Baby, widdle, tiny baby!" Pikachu could feel tears coming down his cheek. "Oh, look, the baby is crying. Baby!" One of them said, laughing.  
  
The oldest thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Want to prove that you're not a baby?" he asked sweetly. Pikachu nodded, tears still coming down. "Okay, get that apple from the tree." He pointed to the highest tree, with one apple hanging from one of the limbs, near the top.  
  
Pikachu wiped the tears from his eyes, and began to climb the tree. It was a long climb, and he was afraid he might run out of energy before he reached it. Then, when he was near it, a branch and broke from under him. He jumped and tried to make a grab for it.  
  
Missed.  
  
He fell down and landed on his back. They all bursted into laughter, and the grownup Pikachu couldn't help laughing either. The older Pikachu circled around him, pointing, laughing, and saying,"Baby! You're such a baby!" Pikachu couldn't take it anymore, broke the circle, crying, while the others said,"Widdle, crying, BABY!"  
  
Pikachu ran into the forest, not caring where he went, just wanting to get away from them. He was crying so hard, he tripped, and did not care. He stayed on the ground, weeping, until somthing hit him on the head.  
  
Was it them? Did they follow him? Please, no. Please don't let it be them. Pikachu moved his head upwards, and saw a pink thing in front of him. It held out it hand and Pikachu grabbed it, pulling himself up. He stared at the creature, wondering what it was, and why it helped him.  
  
The pink thing stared at him, and then said,"Kirby!" It picked up the thing that hit him, which was a ball, and held it over it's head. Pikachu said,"Who are you?" It said,"Kirby!" and indicated if Pikachu wanted to play. Pikachu nodded, happy that he found a friend. They played with the ball for a while, 'til it was sunset.  
  
Pikachu hit his head, and said,"Oh, no! I am have to go home!" Kirby said,"Can I come with you?" Pikachu nodded and said yes. They found thier way back to the others. The older Pikachus smirked at him. Pikachu's mother hugged him close and said,"I'm so glad you're back!" Pikachu then said,"Mommy, I want you to meet Kirby. He's my friend." Pikachu turned around and didn't see Kirby anywhere. "Kirby? Kirby?" Pikachu called out and spotted him at the apple tree that he fell down eariler. Kirby stared hungarliy at it.  
  
Pikachu felt a little curious about what he'll do. Then, Kirby did somthing amazing. He did a flip and somthing sharp came out, cutting the apple neatly off the tree. He broke it in half, and gave half to Pikachu. The others were impressed, epsically the Pikachus who laughed at Kirby's friend. Pikachu laughed and ate the apple.  
  
**********  
  
Present....  
  
Pikachu smiled at the mermory, and the gutilyness came back. He layed down on his bed. "Pikachu, stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault." a voice said. Pikachu, rather startled, jumped out of bed.  
  
Yoshi grinned,"Did I scare you?" Pikachu gave a sigh of releif. Just good ole Yoshi. Always worring about him and...Kirby. Yoshi put a comforting hand on Pikachu. "There, there, Pikachu. I'm sure Kirby is somewhere. He'll come back." Pikachu turned his head, and stared at a picture of Kirby, Yoshi, and himself, laughing and fooling around. Yoshi caught him staring at that picture. "Yeah, those good days. Remember it like it was yestreday." Pikachu said,"I know. I do too." There was a silence between them. Yoshi broke the silence and said,"You should get some sleep. You'll grow sicker than you are now. Then Dr. Mario will be very furious at me." Pikachu laughed,"You always did worry about me and Kirby." Yoshi grinned and said,"What are friends for? Now get some sleep, okay?" Pikachu sighed and said,"Okay, Dr. Yoshi." Yoshi laughed and went to bed.  
  
Pikachu went to bed, and fell into a deep sleep. 


	2. Nightmares and Horror

Yello! A new chapter shall be up! And I only made it yestreday!  
  
*********************  
  
Pikachu woke up, and rubbed his head. He had a killer stomache, probaley because he was hungray. He slowly got out of bed, and began to walk to the bathroom, (that was his, and Yoshi's) and opened the door.  
  
Dr. Mario was standing there, and Pikachu jumped. "Sorry." he apolized. "But, you need to come to the medical room. I need to see if you gotten any better." Pikachu groaned. He always had to go to the medical room twice a day for a checkup.  
  
"Now, come on. It's not that bad. It will only take a second." Dr. Mario said, patiently. Pikachu groaned again and followed him. Dr. Mario put a themoter in his mouth and after a few seconds, it beeped. He took it out and said,"Your fever is still the same, 102.3. You can't fight if it contiunes. Now, let's check your blood pressure and other things, and your outta here." Pikachu muttered,"I rather be sick, than doing this." Dr. Mario didn't pay attention, and opened a bottle of orange medicene. Pikachu thought, *Bowser better not steal my pancakes.*  
  
After that wretched period of time, Pikachu ran downstaries as fast as he could before Dr. Mario decied to do anything else. He sat down his usaul chair, between Yoshi and where Kirby used to sit.  
  
"How did it go?" Yoshi asked gentely. Pikachu turned to him and said,"Terrible, as usaul." He grabbed his fork and stabbed his pancakes, shoving it into his mouth. "It's bad enough I'm sick, but it just gets worse and worse." Peach sat down near him and asked kindly,"How are you, Pikachu?" Pikachu said,"Fine, thank you very much." He went for the bacon and a froze. He turned his head where Kirby used to sit and thought he saw him, eating and laughing.  
  
Then, without waring, Kirby turned his head and laughed at him. It was like he was a monster, or somthing. His head throbbed with pain, and his hand dropped the fork. People were saying somthing, but he could barely hear them. Dishes fell off the table and broke, food cluttering everywhere, people yelling for Dr. Mario, Yoshi trying to comfort him. He felt everything shatter around him, and fell to darkness.  
  
Yoshi was shocked. One mintue, he was fine, the next, he was scearming, and passed out onto the floor. He jumped out of his chair, tried to wake him up. No avail. Dr. Mario pratically ran down the stairs. Dr. Mario asked, breathlessly,"What happened here?" Yoshi said,"I don't know. He was fine, then he passed out." Dr. Mario then said,"Get him up to the medical room."  
  
"Will he be okay?" Yoshi asked. Dr. Mario said,"Yes." Yoshi gave a sigh of releif. Pikachu is going to be okay, he thought. Dr. Mario said,"He'll have to stay in here for a while, though. Hopefully, he'll be better here than anywhere else." Yoshi nodded and sat in a chair, waiting for him to wake up.  
  
Unfourtnly, everything wasn't good for Pikachu. He was having a nightmare. Everything was black and foggy, while lighting struck across the sky. *Where am I?* he thought. *I don't recall this.* "Your worst fear, and your pain." "What? Whose there?" Pikachu called out. "Don't like this place, eh Pikachu?" that voice hissed again. "Show yourself!" Pikachu yelled, and as if it was a wish, a shadow appeared. "Pikachu." It hissed. "I've been waiting a long time for this." Pikachu yelled,"Go away! I hate you!" It seemed amused. "Really, Pikachu? I don't think so, after all, I live inside you. There is no way." It paused and said,"How unforuteit. Losing your best friend, even though it's your fault." Pikachu covered his ears. "It's not true! he yelled. "You're lying to me! Go away!" The shadow touched his cheek. "Don't worry, Pikachu. Soon enough, you'll understand. You're still young. You'll learn where you belong." Pikachu looked at him and whispered,"Go away, please." The shadow stood up and said, "Fine, but I shall return. I live inside you." It disappeared, leaving Pikachu to nothing.  
  
Yoshi became worried when he wouldn't awake. He almost went to talk to Dr. Mario about this, but Pikachu shot right up. He looked around and must have relized he was in a medical room. Dr. Mario came in, pushed Pikachu back down. "Shush, Pikachu. You need your streagth." Yoshi ran over to him and nearly hugged him. Pikachu asked,"What happened?" Yoshi answered,"Well, you passed out, after you knocked off some dishes, and was scearming about somthing. I carried you up here, and you didn't wake up for a while."  
  
Pikachu felt like a fool, and was embrassed. How could this happen? He didn't want to hear anymore and lied back down. Yoshi then said, "I better leave. And Pikachu?" Pikachu turned his head and said, "Yes?" Yoshi contiuned,"Get some rest, okay?" He left without a answer. Pikachu turned to Dr. Mario and asked, "How long?" Dr. Mario smiled and said, "About a few days, I guess. Now, you need some rest." But Pikachu said,"But I'm not tired." Dr. Mario didn't anwser, but stuck a sleeping needle in Pikachu's arm and Pikachu idmetdiatly fell asleep.  
  
**************************  
  
Well, how did you like it? Do review, please! 


	3. What's going on around here?

Hello, and this is the third chapter. I will get my other one up, just be patient. Here we go!  
  
***********  
  
Pikachu awoke to a loud crash. He automacially jumped out of the bed. It was still dark out, and the clock said 5:30. He quietly tip toed out into the hall and into the living room.  
  
It was dark and quiet. Pikachu almosted killed himself, for getting up out of bed for no reason at all. He nearly went back up, before somthing moved. Pikachu grabbed a flashlight and clicked it on. He shoned it all over the room.  
  
Well, whatever it was, it was gone now. He shook his head, and climbed up stairs.  
  
It watchd him climb up the stairs. It shook his head. Pikachu is a fool to come down here, prematurly. It calmly moved to the outside, hoping maybe the plan would still work..........  
  
*Later that morning........  
  
Pikachu awoke, with sweat running down his face. *Damn.* he thought. Another nightmare. But this time, it was different. He saw Kirby in pain. Scearms that filled his ears, and put themself his meromy........  
  
*Stop!* he shook his head. He looked at the clock. 6:30. He blinked and wondered if anyone was up yet. He sighed and fell asleep.  
  
*Later..........  
  
Dr. Mario shook him. "Wake up, Pikachu. Time to go to breakfeast." Pikachu grumbled. "You're actually letting go. That's a first." Dr. Mario said,"Oh be quiet. This is just a day. You're coming back tommorrow."  
  
Pikachu jumped out of bed and raced out of the room. Yoshi was just coming to see him, and crashed right into him. "Hey bud-Yoshi!" Pikachu exclaimed. Yoshi grinned,"Thought I've better come see you." Dr. Mario finally caught up with them. "Pikachu, go with Yoshi for the day. Don't come back to the masion."  
  
Pikachu blinked. "Why?" he asked curiously. Yoshi was just as surpised. "Well, I thought since you hated being in that medic room, I thought you might want to get out for the day." Yoshi shrugged,"Okay." Dr. Mario handed them 100 bucks and they left.  
  
*Outside.........  
  
"Wonder what that was all about?" Yoshi asked. Pikachu shrugged. "Dunno-oh no!" he gasped. "I forgot somthing!" Yoshi asked, "What?" Pikachu said,"My wallet! It has the moeny in it. I have to go back."  
  
"But, Dr. Mario said-" Yoshi began. "Screw what he said, I'm going back." Pikachu darted toward the house and Yoshi followed. Pikachu grabbed his wallet, which was on the front porch, but heard a couple of voices. "Who's that?" Pikachu whispered. "I don't know, let's find out." Yoshi whispered back. So they snuck to the closetest window, and saw all the smashers. "A meeting? Shouldn't have we been invited?" Pikachu asked. "Maybe, that's why he got us out." Yoshi said.  
  
"But what is it about?" Pikachu asked. *Things are just too strange. I got no call to a meeting, and so didn't Yoshi. What's going on?*  
  
Mario's voice was heard,"We have come here to talk about Pikachu........  
  
*********  
  
Cliffhanger! I know, you don't like them, but hey, the next post will be better! 


	4. Close call

Hello! I did say was going to write more, and aren't I? Here we go:  
  
*************  
  
Yoshi gasped. Pikachu, was too stunned to even breathe. *How could this even be possible?* he wondered. Finally, he turned to Yoshi. "Did you know about this?" he hissed. Yoshi held up his hands, "No way, Pika. I just as shocked." Suddenly, Mario's voice was heard.  
  
"Now, we all know that Pikachu is.......sick, so no one tell this to him, understand?" Everyone nodded. "Good, well I recived a call from our allies, and no luck. They decided to give up." He sighed. Suddenly, Bowser's voice boomed, "So, how are we gonna tell him? We can't go back our daily lives, and pretend this never happened?" Bowser shook his head. "Wellllll.....in time, he'll learn that things come and go. Soon, he'll relize that Kirby isn't everything. And I have a plan." Dr. Mario said. Everyone turned to him. "Go on." Link said, with much curiousity.  
  
"Pikachu's mind is almost snapped in two. More likely he'll coslaspe from it. But I have a shot that'll help him. You see, when injected, the mind becomes a rather peaceful place. The thoughts about what a the victim is thinking about will most likely be.....termiated." Dr. Mario finshed.  
  
"Isn't that brainwashing?" Zelda asked? "Not exactly, but close." He anwsered. Lugi breathed, "I guess if it's the only way that works." Mario annouched,"It is decided then. We'll give it to him tonight. Meeting dismissed." There was sounds of people walking out.  
  
*Ciblo Creek*  
  
Pikachu thew a rock. "I don't belive it! Brainwashing? Even behind my back?!" "Calm down, Pika. Let's think things though." Yoshi said. "What, that the people I trusted, are doing things behind my back, going to brainwash me later, and-" Pikachu paused, and finshed with most sorrow, "giving up the search." Pikachu closed his eyes, and tried not to cry. Yoshi patted him. "There, there Pikachu. Please don't cry."  
  
*Back at manison*  
  
*I'm not going to let them do this to me.* Pikachu vowed. He looked up and whispered silenty. "Kirby, I will never ever give up my best friend. Even if I have to find you myself." Suddenly, a brillant idea came to him. "That's it! Why didn't I think of it before?!" He rushed to Yoshi's room.  
  
"Yoshi, wake up!" He hissed. Yoshi rolled over, and asked, "What time is it?" "That's not the point! Point is I have a idea." Pikachu said. "You aren't gonna let me sleep unless I hear it, right?" Yoshi asked. "Nope, look, they're giving up, but I'm not. You see, we'll look for him ourselves! That way, everyone is happy." Pikachu said, exictedly. "We'll go now, while everyone is gone." Yoshi gave him a look, kicked the cover off, sighed, and brushed himself off. "I guess we might as well. Kirby would have done the same for us." Yoshi sighed. "But how do we get out? They got secrity." Pikachu said, "No promblem. We'll find a way out."  
  
*Hallway*  
  
"Okay, be very quiet." Pikachu said, tip toeing. Yoshi followed right behind. Pikachu opened the back door quietly and then...."Hey what the heck......DR. MARIO! PIKACHU ESCAPING!" yelled the snitch, Young Link. "Damn! Run!" Yoshi yelled. "Yoshi, c'mon!" Pikachu shouted, while Dr. Mario shot tranquilizzers. Smashers from all sides, ran and tried to jump on Pikachu. Falco, Samus, and Fox manged to seize him and hold him down. "Now Pikachu, this isn't going to hurt one bit. Just relax." Pikachu looked at him, very pissed off. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN! YOU'RE TRYING TO TAKE SOMTHING AWAY FROM ME AND PRETEND IT NEVER HAPPEN! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO RELAX? BULLSHIT! Pikachu yelled, spat at him. "Pikachu, catch!" yelled Yoshi and thew a egg bomb. It exploded, and set Pikachu free, and out the door.  
  
*The woods*  
  
"Thanks, Yosh. Couldn't have done it without ya." Pikachu smiled. Yoshi grinned back. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's get this quest going!" Yoshi laughed. Pikachu looked up at the sky full of stars. Whatever they'll get into, there'll always be each other. *Don't worry, Kirby. We're coming.*  
  
**********  
  
Nice? I hope so. Happy New Year! 


	5. Hellraiser and a Stranger

Well, a new chapter is finally here!  
  
*******  
  
Yoshi and Pikachu had walked 5 miles before they stopped. "Hey, Pika, pass me that stick." Confused, Pikachu gave him a stick. Yoshi playfully whacked him on the head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for!?" Pikachu asked, rubbing his head. "For waking me up so early!" Yoshi joked. "Oh yeah?" Pikachu grabbed a stick and whacked him on the head. "Engared!" Yoshi yelled as they pretended to fight.  
  
**********  
  
*Deep in the bushes*  
  
A mysterious shadow watches as Pikachu and Yoshi fight. "Well, well. Looks like the rat got courage. Fools. They'll never find thier friend in time! I hope they know how to sword fight, or they'll never see Kirby again!" The shadow disappers, and others take his place.....  
  
*******  
  
Pikachu flipped and tried to strike Yoshi, but Yoshi blocked it and did a sweep. "Haha, you'll never take me alive!" Yoshi said. Then a rustle came, and snakes appeared.  
  
"What the hell?" The snakes grew into humans, and pulled out swords. "I gotta feeling that this ain't gonna be pretty!" Yoshi yelled. "But what ARE those things? Cause they sure aren't going to a tea party!" Pikachu shouted. "Never mind what they are, figure out how to beat them!" The snakes tried to stab Yoshi, and he ducked. "THUNDER!" Pikachu shouted, and electrocuted them.  
  
But the snakes didn't even seem as they got a scratch! They awose, and continued to try to kill Yoshi. "Errrrrrr, Pikachu, a little help here!" He shouted, barely missing a stab. Pikachu jumped in front of them, but they kicked him out of the way. Pikachu was pinned to the wall, unable to move, but able to see Yoshi's fate.  
  
**********  
  
Yoshi could barely think. "Leave me alone you bastards!" Yoshi shouted. A sword came outta nowhere, and cut poor Yoshi's arm. Pain shot up right though his arm, nearly to much to handle.  
  
He fell down and closed his eyes, awaiting his death. He heard Pikachu yelling out some rather colorful words, snakes hissing, and thought he could hear the blood falling from his arm.  
  
Then, he couldn't hear anything. Yoshi opened one eye, and saw no snakes. *What the hell? 2 seconds ago, I was about to die! Now where did they go?* Yoshi thought. "You will be safe now." A voice said to him. Startled, Yoshi got up. He took a step back, and cocked his head. "Who are you?" The person was small, larger than Kirby, but smaller then him. He wore a blue cape, and amor, unable to see his face.  
  
"Do not fear me. I am Meta Knight. Pleased to meet you."  
  
************  
  
Well, that it! Next chapter coming soon. Oh, a note to Linkdude. PLEASE UPDATE!!!! I'M BEGGIN' YA! Please! 


	6. Distrust and Evil

Finally! New chapter!  
  
*********  
  
"Me...Meta-Knight" Yoshi stuttered, looking pale. Pikachu who is braver, held out his hand. "Hello, My name is Pikachu and this is my friend, Yoshi." Yoshi just muttered a hello and turned away.  
  
Meta Knight stared at Pikachu's hand slowly took it. Once his hand was in Pikachu's, he disliked him instantly. *I don't know, but I can't trust him for some reason. Maybe it's the wind or something, but I got a bad feeling about this.* Pikachu then said boldly,"We're looking our friend Kirby."  
  
Meta Knight sighed in relief. "Thank you for searching. I'm also looking for Kirby."  
  
Yoshi looked startled. "You are too? But why?" Meta Knight heistated and said,"Well, he's my......I'll explain it to you later.."  
  
***********  
  
A dark looming figure stared at the stars. They were were much to happy to live. *If only I could destroy them...* He sighed.  
  
In case you're wondering, this man's name is a secret. But everyone calls him "Kosa." In a language unknown to humans, Kosa means "Dark Seperent." Kosa is the ruler of a land called "Centra", one of the darkest places to be in.  
  
Kosa picked up a picture and stared at it. It's way to dark to see anything, but it seems only he knows what it holds.  
  
"Very soon, just be patient......." he muttered and left.  
  
*************  
  
Ouch, it's been a while. See ya! 


End file.
